


Zambullida

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beso no consentido, Drama, Fictober 2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Ruta: Flor Carmesí, creo, ¿Angst with a happy ending?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Sylvain no estaba seguro de si era el alcohol en sus venas o la apariencia solitaria del hombre lo que le obligó a acercarse a molestarle. Hubert le recordaba a Felix en todos sus defectos. Quizá por eso tuvo tantas ganas de morderlo y quizá por eso lo hizo". One-Shot. Sylvelix. Ferdibert.





	Zambullida

**Author's Note:**

> No me gustó el "paired ending" de Sylvain y Felix fuera de la ruta de Blue Lions así que, obviamente, he tenido que escribir sobre ello porque soy una especie de sadomasoquista emocional, cof. No sé exactamente si el "paired ending" en la ruta de BE y GD de estos dos es el mismo pero yo tomé como referencia el de GD, por si las dudas.
> 
> Día #8. Zambullida.

Una vez la guerra llegó a su fin la carga de trabajo disminuyó considerablemente. Oh, por supuesto había todavía mucho trabajo por hacer. Reconstruir un imperio, mantener las bisagras de todo Fódlan unidas sin fisuras y, por supuesto, remodelar todo el sistema desde sus cimientos. Sylvain no envidiaba en absoluto a la emperatriz ni a ninguno de sus vasallos más fieles. Probablemente eran los que menos descanso tendrían. Al menos, también era cierto que ahora que no tenían una espada presionada contra su cuello las veinticuatro horas del día todo el ambiente se había relajado de manera considerable.

Incluso se animaban, muy de vez en cuando, a organizar alguna fiesta.

Si bien la guerra le había hecho madurar en muchos aspectos había ciertas cosas que no cambiaban. Sylvain seguía amando socializar así que cuando le llegó la invitación para la fiesta de celebración del primer aniversario del fin de la guerra el nuevo marqués de Gautier no pudo más que ir a buscar sus mejores galas para prepararse para tal acontecimiento. Había en su nuca una insistente vocecilla que le decía que aquello no era necesario, que la invitación daba a entender que aquel evento iba a ser privado y probablemente solo para aquellos que habían pertenecido a la clase de las águilas negras (estaba seguro de que especialmente para aquellos que habían sido un activo importante en la guerra y las reuniones hasta altas horas de la madrugada con Lady Edelgard).

Y ese era el principal motivo de su ansiedad.

Él tenía la esperanza de que volvería a ver a Felix y quería lucir presentable.

Aunque sabía que había pocas probabilidades de que su gruñón amigo se presentara. Él antiguo duque de Fraldarius nunca había sido el más deseoso de participar en eventos sociales. Aun con todo eso, Sylvain tenía la esperanza de que fuera o, al menos, el deseo más profundo. Tres meses después de la guerra, Felix había renunciado a su ducado para recorrer el mundo y desde entonces no había vuelto a verle. Sylvain no se consideraba una persona particularmente sentimental.

Pero le echaba de menos.

A veces le echaba tanto de menos que se preguntaba si era normal.

Mientras Sylvain miraba el traje de casimir negro sobre la cama se preguntó si Felix no se habría llevado un trozo de su alma con él.

Una semana después, el palacio imperial estuvo cerrado para cualquiera que no tuviera una invitación para el día señalado. El marqués de Gautier se enorgullecía de no haber llegado en primer lugar (pese a fingir lo contrario siempre le había dado bastante importancia a las apariencias. Después de todo, éstas mismas le habían protegido durante toda su adolescencia). Ese orgullo no le duró mucho tiempo. Como su cabeza le había gritado una y otra vez durante todo el trayecto no había ni rastro de Fraldarius en la fiesta. Se tragó la decepción y fue directamente hasta la emperatriz para darle un breve saludo y desearle lo mejor antes de fundirse con el resto de los invitados.

Toda la clase original de las águilas negras estaba allí. Ingrid estaba ya allí. Mercedes y Annette habían venido juntas. Por supuesto, el Conde Gloucester no se había perdido tamaño evento. ¡Incluso había visto a Raphael con un plato a rebosar de comida al acercarse a por algo de picar!

Pero obviamente el bastardo de Felix no se había dignado a aparecer.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando vació la primera copa de vino. Solo supo que su copa estaba vacía y que si quería que la sonrisa le durara durante toda la fiesta necesitaba una nueva. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ashe aparecer minutos más tarde. Algo más tarde algún que otro invitado más se dejó caer. El último en llegar fue Byleth. Después de él no llegó nadie más. Lo supo porque inconscientemente su mirada se dirigía de vez en cuando hacia la entrada buscando la inconfundible cola de caballo de Felix.

Entre copa y copa.

Sacó a bailar a Bernadetta. Alabó el nuevo peinado de Lorenz. Se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo el escote de Mercedes y acto seguido fue regañado por Ingrid hasta que la pobre se quedó sin voz por algo relacionado con la decencia y el honor. Siendo sinceros, Sylvain dejó de escucharla después de cinco minutos. Eso, obviamente, tuvo consecuencias. La rubia le arrastró a uno de los pasillos contiguos y le empujó antes de señalarle dónde estaba el baño.

—¡Por la diosa, no vuelvas hasta que se te baje un poco la borrachera! —le espetó antes de cerrarle la puerta del salón de bailes en la nariz.

—_Buh, buh, _Ingrid no ha cambiado nada —se quejó arrastrando sus cansados pies hasta el cuarto de baño. Ni siquiera miró los inodoros. Pese a lo que había bebido no sentía la necesidad de descargar su vejiga, sin embargo, como le había prometido a Ingrid se acercó a la fuente para hundir la cabeza en el agua fría hasta aclarar un poco sus ideas. No hizo demasiado, pero al menos si lo suficiente como para estar algo más espabilado. Así pudo darse cuenta al salir de espacio habilitado para el baño que no era la única persona en el oscuro pasillo.

Quizá oscuro era una exageración. Había tenues luces encendidas por el mismo dándole al lugar una apariencia acogedora. Lo más oscuro que había en ese pasillo estaba a unos metros de él. Sylvain estaba seguro de que la copa a medio beber que Hubert tenía entre los dedos era la primera que cogió al comienzo de la noche. Nadie tiene que asegurárselo. Él lo sabía.

Simplemente lo sabía.

Y así, como una polilla atraída por la luz se acercó a la serpiente más venenosa de toda la fiesta.

Cuando llegó a su vera, demasiado cerca, puso su mano izquierda cerca del lado derecho de la cara del caballero oscuro. Cualquiera que le viera desde fuera podría pensar que estaba coqueteando con él.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

No estaba seguro de si era el alcohol en sus venas o la apariencia solitaria del hombre lo que le obligó a acercarse a _molestarle_.

En realidad, la escena podría ser interpretada de una manera más cómica también. Su traje era tan oscuro como la túnica de Hubert.

—¡Hubert! ¿Qué haces cortejando a la oscuridad? ¿Tienes miedo de que te saque a bailar delante de la emperatriz? —la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del marqués era todo dientes. Demasiado amplia. Estaba seguro de que Hubert von Vestra la odiaría con toda su podrida y negra alma.

—Veo que el intento de lady Ingrid por hacerte entrar en razón ha caído en saco roto, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Eh! Oh, vamos, estás siendo cruel. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. No he hecho nada demasiado malo.

—Todavía —apuntó Hubert y cuando finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa de esa manera tan característica suya, esa sonrisa que nunca le llegaba a los ojos Sylvain tuvo una epifanía.

Le miró como si fuera la primera vez que le veía.

Acercó su rostro al del moreno. Algo que no fue especialmente difícil dado que solo había una diferencia de dos centímetros de altura entre ellos. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía **oler** su respiración. Café. No sabía por qué se sorprendía. Hubert solo olía a dos cosas generalmente. A nada o a café.

—Hey, Hubie, ¿te han besado alguna vez en un pasillo a oscuras?

—Por todos los… —Hubert aspiró—. Sylvain si me hubieras dicho que estabas tan desesperado le habría insistido algo más a Fraldarius para que nos honrara con su presencia —las palabras del oscuro mago fueron mordaces y Sylvain sabía que eran dagas preparadas para su corazón.

Pero no pudo tomárselas en serio cuando en la cercanía pudo captar con claridad como los ojos del moreno se desviaban una sola vez hacía su cabello.

¡_Ah_! Así que después de todo Hubert von Vestra _sí_ tenía anhelos.

—No eres quien para decirme eso, ¿acaso no te han enseñado que las serpientes no deberían suspirar por la primavera? —quiso hacerle daño, fue capaz de apreciar la sombra del dolor en los ojos de von Vestra. La máscara seguía pétrea en su rostro pero era imposible para él no ver lo que sus ojos delataban.

Le quería tan jodido como lo estaba él.

Después todo se salió de control.

Después de esas venenosas palabras, le besó.

Una experiencia completamente nueva. Una zambullida hacia lo desconocido. Antes de que el mago pudiera procesar la locura de su acción le agarró ambas muñecas con las manos y le empujó bruscamente contra la pared. No fue especialmente difícil para él. Por mucho que Hubert hubiera aprendido a usar la lanza y montase a caballo al final de la guerra el moreno seguía siendo principalmente un activo a distancia. Un mago sin emblema, además. La copa que el oscuro hombre sostenía cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Sylvain se preguntó si el sonido alertaría a alguien de que algo estaba pasando en los pasillos. Supuso que no. La suave música todavía podía escucharse a través de las puertas del salón de baile.

Le obligó a abrir la boca con la propia e invadió su cavidad bucal con la lengua. No sabía que estaba buscando exactamente con eso. Quizá quería que el mago no pudiera olvidar su presencia física una vez la cordura volviera a su cerebro. Quizá quería desprenderse de todos los deseos que le consumían por dentro y le quemaban hasta dejarle en cenizas.

—Borracho. Si vuelves a hacer eso voy a… —no dejó que el ministro terminara su oración cuando por fin soltó sus labios. ¿_Matarte?_ Ah, después de todo él también era un imbécil predecible. Hubert le recordaba a Felix en todos sus defectos. Quizá por eso tuvo tantas ganas de morderlo. **Quizá por eso lo hizo**. Sintió la sangre del ministro inundar su boca y sonrió.

La serpiente debía estar tan deseosa de olvidar como él.

Sí, sostenía sus manos pero conocía lo suficiente a Hubert como para saber que si realmente quisiera deshacerse de él tendría ya un miasma comiéndole el trasero. ¿Quizá estaba esperando a que se extralimitase para darle una verdadera patada? Sylvain dudó, lo pensó un par de segundos y cuando finalmente se decidió a hacer algo mucho más atrevido sintió su propia sangre en la boca debido a un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla que le hizo morderse los labios antes de caer bruscamente al suelo.

Parpadeó un par de veces y apoyó las manos en el suelo para impulsarse y ver quién diablos había sido. Después de todo, el mago no se había soltado de su agarre. La visión de Hubert apretando su ensangrentado labio inferior mientras miraba consternado a un iracundo Ferdinand casi le encogió el estómago. Casi. Lo que realmente le asustó fue la persona que estaba detrás de él.

Mirándole con la ceja izquierda enarcada se encontraba la persona a la que había estado extrañando toda la noche.

—Vaya —Sylvain soltó una risa nerviosa antes de alzar ambas manos en señal de rendición—. Parece que esta vez estoy metido en un buen lío, ¿uh?

—¡Tú! —Ferdinand le señaló con el dedo y Sylvain tuvo que morderse la lengua para no remarcarle lo tremendamente maleducado que era ese gesto para alguien que se jactaba de ser tan noble—. ¡Vuelve a acercarte a él y te juro que mearas sentado por el resto de tus días, Gautier!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Hubert (definitivamente tenía grabado en el alma a fuego el poco aprecio a su vida) pues inmediatamente después de esas palabras el primer ministro agarró por la muñeca a la mano derecha de la emperatriz y le arrastró lo más lejos posible de aquel pasillo, en especial, supuso Sylvain, de él.

Un largo silencio después escuchó los pasos de Felix acercarse a él y, medio minuto más tarde, su antiguo compañero de aventuras se dejó caer a su lado.

—Si has decidido empezar a cortejar hombres también, creo que puedes aspirar a algo menos codiciado y probablemente más luminoso, ¿sabes?

Sylvain no pudo evitar reír hasta que el aire casi se le salió de los pulmones. Hubert y codiciado. Nunca creyó que oiría esos dos términos juntos en la misma oración.

—¡Injusto! El hombre que _realmente_ quería cortejar fue el último en aparecer en la fiesta.

Fue cuando sintió el puño impactar contra su hombro y luego el hombro de Felix contra el suyo.

—¿Y solo por eso tenías que lanzarte a los primeros brazos que se te cruzaran? Imbécil.

Fue entonces cuando supo que todo volvía a estar bien.

**Author's Note:**

> En el bosquejo inicial (en mi cabeza) Hubert le daba un rodillazo en la entrepierna y Sylvain se quedaba solo tirado en el pasillo con menos posibilidades de ser padre. Luego pensé que sería más divertido que Ferdinand le apretara las tuercas (y luego Felix se coló también en mi mente para decirme que dejara de maltratar a su novio, cof). ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con una zambullida? Bueno, errr, ¡son distintas zambullidas metafóricas, obviamente! 
> 
> Ya, ya, mejor me vuelvo a mi cueva.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
